Wi-Fi technologies can provide wireless connections for smart terminals such as personal computers, handsets, etc. LED technologies promote energy conservation. LED technologies are also environmentally friendly. Further, LED technologies provide controllable lighting, solid-state lighting, and lighting devices with long lifespans. To promote low carbon living and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications.
There is an increasing demand for wireless and remote control of household appliances. Currently, “black appliances” have been rapidly updated with new technologies. New “black appliances,” such as Samsung's smart television with Wi-Fi access, support wireless remote control through Wi-Fi connections. In contrast, “white appliances” with long lifespans often may not have incorporated recent technologies. As a result, controlling some conventional “white appliances” wirelessly has been a difficult issue. For example, a conventional air conditioning unit may only support the infrared remote control, which requires hand-held user operations. Further, the transmission of infrared signal is directional and can be blocked by interior walls and other objects. Moreover, because control devices crossing all appliances are often not compatible, it is difficult to use one universal remote control to control all appliances.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.